


Schedule

by Minae_Ar



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, POV Second Person, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minae_Ar/pseuds/Minae_Ar
Summary: people need to stop giving us schedules and think about our mental health
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Schedule

**Author's Note:**

> i technically wrote this cause of school schedules be killing me. i will write in lowercase forever now.

don’t you feel like you should not have a schedule? it’s always like you have to get everything in on time. you never have the luxury for yourself and it’s just upsetting. every single day you have to do something and the work never seems to end. even asking for help does you no good. people just go on with their day and act like you could finish earlier. 

sometimes having a schedule makes you feel better cause everything will be organised. you can do things the way it’s supposed to be without and slip ups. that is the best thing about it in the first place. to keep things in order. but what happens when one thing messes up? 

does it ruin your plans for the rest of the day or do you quickly try to fix it? maybe it’s not a big deal and you can fix it later. well sorry, not every single problem can be solved like that. those little problems will connect with the things planned out and ruin almost every single thing. now you either start from the beginning or return to the darkness of everything being out of control


End file.
